


A Serial Killer Babysitter

by The_Infinant_One



Series: A Serial Killer Babysitter [1]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Angst, Babysitting, Barry is a serial killer, Blood, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, rogues - Freeform, serial killers dealing with children
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-08-07 21:18:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7730089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Infinant_One/pseuds/The_Infinant_One
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barry loves to kill.<br/>He loves to watch the life seep out of his victims eyes.<br/>So when he is assigned babysitter duty from Len his life takes a 180.<br/>Now he has to take care of two little girls and keep up his criminal career.<br/>So what happens when his dominant instinct to take a life is split into another end where he would do anything to save two lives?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Killing anyone?

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm not sure what is going on with this series, I just know I really love the idea of Barry being a serial killer and all the rogues being truly "bad".  
> I'll keep this light, but I'm also going to try to explore the more sadistic and unforgiving side of Barry and Len's characters. They're still human though!  
> Overall, none of them are really right in the head.  
> There will be some dark elements in some of the chapters so I will do additional tags in the note section of those chapters.

Len was far from a model citizen, but he wasn't a downright villain either. He liked his share of money when it came to thefts and the power it instilled in him when civilians were on their knees crying and begging for mercy, but sometimes he spared them and he never killed without purpose. Everything he did was planned out carefully. Some of rogue friends on the other hand could be a little more sadistic and random, harming anyone they wanted for little to no reason at all. The newspapers say that the Rogues are dangerous murders who could kill anyone they please, and that was 100% absolutely true.

They could kill anyone, but they didn't.

When he, with his seven other rouge "friends", would make the once a month grand heist their story was always published on the front page. During the time to keep them all occupied and amused, they committed whatever they wanted wherever they wanted. They mostly robbed and sometimes killed whenever they had a whim to do so and with varying super powers and no hero to stop them, their jobs were almost always easy. Len didn't care what the rogues did as long as they followed him whenever he was involved. They kept strictly to the silent rule that Len only had to say once. They couldn't commit or indulge in any illegal sex acts or harm children.

Len wasn't loved. He was feared. 

Out of all ten rogues Len only had three real friends which included his sister Lisa, the second a borderline pyromaniac named Mick, and the third Barry, a mostly harmless meta-human with speed. Even they feared him to an extent.

Not Barry though. No, Barry didn't back down or waver and took on anything that his leader threw at him with his head held high (even if he failed). That's why Len adored him the best.

\-----

 

The current incident started when Len found out about some members of a dangerous gang trickling into Central City and he just couldn't have that happen. This was his playground and he wasn't willing to share. Len was with his group in their safe house lounged around the small living room trying to find out info on the gang, but ended up sharing and laughing about all their past kills and/or crimes in general. Barry, the newest and youngest to join his party intrigued them the most with his stories since his were the wildest.

Everyone sorta liked Barry. The kid was versatile and lenient and never backed down from a challenge, but was stubborn as hell. The rogues almost kicked him out in the beginning because of his stubbornness, but Len saw him as a challenge to defeat so he kept the kid around.

Hartley on the other hand was the second youngest of the group. If he wasn't Len's cousin Len would have already killed the brat. Nobody liked Hartley. 

"Nobody cares about your stories, Piper." Mick rumbled with annoyance. The rest all silently nodded their heads in agreement.

 

With some research Len finally forced on his crew he discovered that this gang (or more widely known as SS-66) were into drug trafficking, robbery, murder, and many illegal sexual trafficking.

"They're better off dead." Barry commented nonchalantly from the chair he was sitting sideways in. He was wearing his normal black jeans and oversized red T-shirt not studying, but instead browsing on his phone lazily.

"You'd like that, wouldn't you?" Len asked raising an eyebrow. He knew the answer before it even came out of the kid's mouth.

"Yes! I'd love to kill all of them myself." Barry grinned as if he just heard the best news ever. That was Len's adorable murderer.

 

\------

Len sent Barry to run and quickly map out the mansion the gang members were holed up in. With his speed Barry should be able to get in and out without problem. Hartley was sent with him to make a head count and report back ASAP. Back at the safe house Len gathered his crew and started to go over ideas on how to eliminate all the current gang members and the ones who would sneak into the city in the future.

When all the pieces fell into place Len called everyone who wanted to be in this plan together. With him going after the leader, the rest of the group were positioned in specific areas of the house so they could get the job done faster. When the crew set off to gear up, Barry was left standing without a purpose. 

"Hey, can't I go?" Barry sounded disappointed and looked upset that he wasn’t included. Len studied Barry’s face rolling his eyes. He didn’t care if the kid looked upset especially since he knew it was one of many ways the little psychopath got his way.

"I'm not letting Hartley go either. Don't feel _too_ bad."

"Well I'm not Hartley."

Len knew that Barry was capable of handling himself. Hell, at 25 the kid killed more people than Len, Lisa, and Mick have combined, but after one almost tragic mistake Len was wary of letting the kid back onto the playing field. Since this was a gang that even disturbed some of Len’s wiser and fierce rogues, he was even more wary to bring him along. 

After a lot of meaningless insults back and forth Len allowed Barry to come only if he stuck by Len's side.

In a second Barry switched from his civilian cloths into his “criminal cloths” as he liked to put it. It really was a sin to see the younger man clad in black from head to toe in the tight but flexible jeans with a fitted t-shirt that showed off the muscle underneath, and a black jacket that clung to his arms. Resting on his right thigh was a beautiful eight-inch dagger he stole before joining Len. The get up was so fitted Len always wondered how Barry concealed all of his weaponry.

"Why can't I do something independent like everyone else?" Barry pouted while putting on his leather gloves.

"Why do you think?" Len drawled putting the cold gun in its holster. 

"You really have to get over that one mistake. I mean, I didn't die..." Barry grumbled.

"Stop complaining or I'm leaving you here." Len finalized. With Barry Len sometimes felt like he was disciplining a child.

 

\------------

 

The eight criminals surrounded the mansion using the shadows as their friends. Seeing inside Len realized that Hartley miscalculated the amount of men that arrived in Central. The ten men Hartley counted ended up being more like 20, and that was only the men visible. Len sighed annoyed. That was the last time he'd let his stupid cousin deal with the math. They closed in killing all the guards outside silently and effortlessly before entering.

When the rogues entered the house they automatically knew something was off. It was too quiet which meant that the gang members knew of the intruder's presence. Len didn’t have to look over to know that Barry was about to stray away. He could sense the excitement and grabbed Barry's wrist in a bruising grip looking over his shoulder and eyeing him with a stern glare. Barry rolled his eyes in response but kept quiet and silently obeyed. Everything was too silent until a gun shot rang out somewhere in the house causing chaos to follow.

 

The sound of men's voices echoed through the house and Len automatically knew that these were the type of gang members who would fight to the death. He didn't see Mark, but knew he was at work when a thick fog settled in so the men inside the mansion would have a harder time locating the bodies of the intruders. Unfortunately, it was a downfall for Len too.

"Damn, I can't see a thing!" Barry vocalized Len’s thoughts somewhere behind him.

Len and Barry inched around blindly using their stealth to maneuver around the foreign  hearing a gunshot every so often and then a chant of the words "kill them all" echoing the house. That was one difference between the two criminal groups. Len liked to go about things quietly while this gang obviously wasn’t concerned about being heard. Len heard heavy footsteps running towards him as men came into his line of vision with knives at ready. He took out his cold gun freezing every man within ten feet of him. Nobody came after the third man letting Len take a chance to look around. Behind him was emptiness and Len couldn’t risk shouting Barry’s name.

_Shit_

 

The fog lifted and Len made it around the first floor killing every man he came across. The sound of men screaming and explosives going off in the background indicated that Mick and Bette were definitely still alive and because of the thunder that shook the house Len knew Mark was hanging in there. Lisa with her gold gun and Kyle(who turned into poisonous gas) could handle themselves, but as for the two young rogues well, Len could care less about Hartley (nobody really liked him anyways), but Barry was nowhere to be seen. When he made it into the living room he caught the end of Barry fighting off five men at once, four already on the ground dead with their throats slit. He watched in secret awe as Barry's lithe body almost danced as he dodged the men's weapons and fists slashing and stabbing with his blade never missing. It was even more impressive since all the men ganged up on Barry at once instead of the one-at-a-time deal that is seen in movies. In seconds Barry had all the men but one on the ground dead or dying leaving the last one to be shot by Len.

"Where did you go!" Len demanded unable to hide his smile and pride.

"Well I went and took out nine men for you. So don't complain." Barry smiled looking down at his kill.

When Barry looked up Len saw a blur and felt a gust of wind brush past his ear. When he looked behind him he saw a throwing knife lodged deep into a tattooed man's skull. Barry zoomed over retracting the metal with a sickening noise smiling from the head shot.

"Let's go upstairs, we aren't done _yet_." Len started to walk away when he was halted.

"Hang on a sec."

Len turned and saw a blur of motion before Barry was stuffing locks of hair separated by mini elastic hairbands into a plastic bag.

"God..." Len rolled his eyes and continued walking. For him and his friends they rewarded their kills by taking a valuable item or a fancy weapon off the victim, but for Barry he took locks of hair and other random shit. It was a weird fetish and Len or the others really didn't want to ask questions.

 

\--------

 

"Take them prisoners." Len ordered his criminals when it was obvious they won this round. "I'm going to search for the leader, he was obviously here."

Len eyed the seven remaining gang members warily hating each of their guts. Knowing what they do made anger flare in Len's insides.

"You won't find him and we won't tell you anything." One of the men hissed through clenched teeth.

Len looked up as if exasperated and froze the man without blinking an eye. Then, he changed his mind. He needed to assert his dominance and give a warning to the rest of the sadistic gang.

"We only need two prisoners... kill the rest however you want." Len allowed. He looked at the speedster who had a dangerous hungry look in his eyes and was itching to kill one himself.

When Barry noticed that Len was looking at him, he gazed back imploringly. "Fine, you can kill one too. Lisa, Mick, Bette- take the any three and take them back to our hideout. You know the drill."

Len watched and reveled as Kyle turned into poison and suffocated the first man, Mick took his heat gun and burnt the man alive(Mark had to muster up rain to drench the fire), while Mark took his hands to the third man's ears and electrocuted him with lightning. Barry took his dagger and carved the man slowly but deadly finishing the man's life by taking his blade and impaling it through the man's mouth and out the back of his head in a solid motion.

Len dismissed everyone and walked up the stairs with Mick guarding his back when he saw a shadow behind a column. Without having to think Len shot his cold gun and heard a yelp.

“Just me!” Barry made his presence known and stepped into view.

"Why am I not surprised." Mick rolled his eyes annoyed. The two never did get along. "Little brat doesn't know how to follow the rules. If I were his leader I'd-"

"Stop.” Len gave a warning glare before turning his attention back to Barry. “Go back and help with the prisoners." 

“No.” Barry crossed his arms with the bloody knife still in hand.

“How did you get in?” Mick asked.

“Uh, the big hole you left in the side of the building.” Barry rolled his eyes.

Len arched an eyebrow. He went softer on the kid than he did the others, but that still didn’t diminish his role as dominant leader. “Remember the punishments if you disobey. Do you really want to relive them?”

Len smirked when he saw Barry gulp hesitantly, but stood his ground. “I’m staying. Technically the break in is over so I can do whatever I want. It’s not my fault that I want to be in the same building you are.”

Barry was tracing the tip of his knife along the marble column he was leaning on lazily waiting for Len’s reply. Len knew that he was trapped and he hated being trapped. He’d punish the man later, but as for now he took his cold gun and shot it for fun not aiming to maim, but aiming to scare.

“God! What the fuck is wrong with you?” Barry shot back with no anger in his tone.

“You can stay… I guess.” Len mumbled.

Barry grinned and followed the two upstairs basically jumping with happiness.

“You’re too easy on the kid.” Mick mused. “What’s he doing, sucking your dick and kissing your ass?”

“And more.” Len smirked.

\----------

 

Barry opened a door and if not for his speed, would have been shot. Three men stood in the room advancing on him hastily ready to kill. Barry just smiled to himself and used his speed to dodge the bullets until he made his way to the men's throats. He loved gutting people more, but since they were on a time limit he'd have to settle for throat slashing. He heard Mick and Len rush in and the three saw what the other men were guarding. Two small children and a presumably dead woman.

The woman had frizzy, chocolaty brown hair and she wore a nightgown that looked stained, ragged, and worn. When Len walked slowly to her to check her pulse, her eyes flung open and she lashed out with a small knife that was hidden from sight at first. Len felt himself being thrown back and saw Barry staggering back from where he was standing previously clutching his stomach. It didn’t throw the young murderer off too much though. He fell forwards onto his knees with force, burying his dagger deep in her abdomen and repeatedly stabbing her. Blood squelched as the organs were heard being cut. The two children started screaming with Barry's actions.

"I'm okay. She barely sliced me." Barry looked back with sweat and blood glistening off his face but a smirk on his lips. Even if the cut was shallow it must have hurt, but Len didn't care. 

"Well I knew you brought him for a good reason." Mick actually smiled. He knelt down and patted Barry, who was growling, on the back. The three were staring at two young kids- babies actually- huddled in a corner. The older one who looked no older than four wore a thin dirty nightgown that was ripped on her left sleeve but other than that she looked fine aside from the red blotchy patches on her face from crying. In the light Len could distinguish the olive skin and piercing blue eyes of the girl and her shakiness. Her facial features weren't defined yet leaving her with fat cheeks and an innocent looking face. The baby had similar features except with brown eyes instead of blue.

"Well have fun with the kids." Mick left the room to continue the search.

"Take care of them." Len ordered Barry without a second thought.

"Why do I have to take care of the kids?" Barry slumped his shoulders and pouted despite the fact he was clutching onto his stomach like he had a bad stomach ache.

"Because I don't know how to act around them!" Len pointed off in the direction of the kids.

"And you think I do? I don't even like kids!" Barry raised his arms to the sides and winced. His powers already healing the knife wound quickly.

"You are a kid. You'll get along just fine." Len retorted and pushed Barry in the direction of the room the kids were in.

 

Barry rolled his eyes. He was always put in charge of something that wasn't connected to any of the cool stuff Len or the others did. He obeyed anyways since he was already on such a short leash and zoomed away taking one kid at a time.

 

-

TBC


	2. Crying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry takes care of babies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't forget about this story and will try continuing more periodically

Len went to Barry's apartment first a couple hours later and from the sounds of screaming kids, he knew he had to be here. He chuckled to himself. Barry adapted well in any situation, but the thought of him taking care of kids was not an event even Len could think of. He knocked on the door only to hear the kids cry louder and a loud groan from Barry. He knew Barry, no matter how crazed or insane he was, wouldn’t hurt children.

" I'm trying to shut them up!" Barry's disembodied voice yelled.

"It's Len," Len said loudly and evenly to indicate he wasn't annoyed.

Len waited patiently and saw Barry, a little disheveled and shirtless, open the door with a crying baby in his arms glaring at him. If glares could kill Len would have been exterminated immediately.

"I hate you." Barry growled through his teeth.

Len smiled amused and walked in to see the elder child on the couch staring at them with a fearful gaze and tears falling from her eyes. Barry turned around to head back into the room allowing Len to take in full sight of his tattoo that covered his back. The body of the bird centered on his spine while the tips went over his shoulders and hugged his collar bones while the tail led down Barry's lower back until the tip was just faintly lost in Barry's jeans. Looking lower Len noticed a knife was attached to Barry's thigh and a gun tucked away in his jean's waist.

 

"I bet you couldn’t console them even if you tried,” Len challenged.

"I know that’s a challenge,” Barry didn’t sound happy, but still felt a spark rise in him, “She won't let me get close to her. I tried and she screamed like I was murdering her. Which I feel like doing very soon.”

Len gave Barry a threatening glare, “We don’t kill children.”

“I meant murder. Not the girl, I just need to let out some anger.” Barry looked around helplessly.

“Kill later, stick to the problem you’re holding,” Len looked at the baby.

"Stop _crying_ ," Barry pleaded with the baby in his arms.

"Do they have names?” Len asked.

"Well I'm calling this thing Loud Mouth. Mouthy for short, and-"

"This _thing_?" Len arched an eyebrow remembering how Barry, not too long ago, was called that.

"The baby! Whatever. I'm naming the kid Shorty until she actually talks to me. They won't stop crying Len! Literally, I don't even know where they're getting their tears from now!" Barry made a gesture of raising his hands in defeat before realizing he had a baby in his arms. Using his speed, he caught the baby before it fell. The baby itself went up a pitch in screaming.

"With your parenting skills, I can see why they're still crying," Len mocked enjoying watching Barry's face turn murderous.

"If I didn't have a god damn baby in my arms I would punch you right now."

“Would you?” Len smiled daring Barry to punch him.

"Shut the fuck up." Barry spat.

"ALLEN!" A foreign male voice yelled followed by a bang on the door.

"That's it. I'm done." Barry growled in an inhumane tone.

Len barely caught the baby as Barry thrust her into his arms and watched as Barry stormed to the door making sure his footsteps were loud and flung the door open. In case Barry did something he'd regret, Len walked with him and stood behind his friend in case he had to reel the kid in.

"Allen, I swear to God if you don't shut those kids up I'm gonna report you for child abuse!" A middle age man who looked like he sits on his couch all day angrily jabbed a finger at Barry accusingly.

"You know what? I'm done playing nice. I'm fucking done!" Barry shouted and raised his hands barely missing Len's face.

"These kids aren't yours so should I add kidnapped to the list? You aren't a child molester are you?" The man looked behind Barry to see on Len's face that he pushed one too many buttons.

Len watched Barry reach for the knife and get the look he gets before he kills. Before Barry could act on his killing instinct, Len wrapped his right arm around Barry's chest holding him close to his own. His fist was directly on top of Barry's breast bone allowing Len to feel how unnaturally fast (even for Barry) his heart was pounding. The man was lucky Len's arms were full with a screaming baby and a violent Barry or else he'd kill the man himself.

"Go to hell." Len growled and slammed the door in the man's face.

Len felt Barry struggle out of his grasp.

"Why didn’t you let me kill him! " Barry rubbed his throat sub-consciously before bringing his hands to his head pulling roughly on his hair.

"It’s too public. Now if you want to kill him later be my guest," Len softened his dominant air bringing himself down from leader to friend level. Something he rarely did around the other rogues.

"I can't raise kids! I have people to kill, things to steal. I mean, what if I kill them accidentally?" Barry looked surprised himself at what he just said, "Why did you give them to me?"

"You won't. These kids belong to someone, and we'll find their parents or guardians or whatever," Len advised rubbing Barry's back with his free hand. "As for giving the kid's to your protection. You need it. You've been better, but still need some self control in your killing sprees."

"Can I still kill though?"

"Yes. Now I’m leaving to go interrogate the prisoners,” Len changed the subject quickly, “Are you going to make it through the night?”

"Yeah you know. Just don't be surprised if you wake up and I'm in prison for kidnapping two girls, child abuse, and supposed molestation," Barry shrugged off the words his neighbor spat at him. Len knew those words hit Barry hard, but he wasn't going to bring up that fact.

Barry brought up his walls again and held out his arms, "Now give me the baby."

Len willingly handed over the baby, who did in fact quiet down just a bit, (the screeching turned into regular crying). Among the midst of the commotion Len and Barry noted that the girl quieted down and was staring at the two with wide eyes.

Barry gave a small grateful smile at Len before Len stepped out the door. The two were close enough that the friendly (is that what they were gonna call it?) tension between them grew stronger every second. Barry could have sworn he would have kissed the man but he didn't for the sake of the four year old.

“Call me if you need help,” Len put out there.

“I won’t need you," Barry confirmed mentally that he could prove to Len he was stable enough.

"I bet you’ll last half the night before calling," Len said simply.

“I bet not,” Barry took the challenge.

When Len left Barry turned around with the baby almost dropping her again when he saw the sight in front of him.

"What the fuck?"

"Don't curse! That bad word." The voice of a baby girl scolded.

In place of the fat cheeked baby, there stood a 6 year old, slightly taller, and definitely the same kid Barry brought home.

_Fuck_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obviously the tattoo image isn't mine, but I still feel the need to add this...

**Author's Note:**

> So this isn't going to be one long continuous story line. I'm going to be doing some time jumps, but they'll make sense and hopefully not leave you guessing. I made this into a series because I wanted to add some side stories to this main one. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this. If this gets enough positive reviews or kudos or whatever, I'll try uploading frequently. 
> 
> Comments are nice, they keep me going.  
> critical and/or positive comments help me in my writing.


End file.
